Snape & Lily, Afterlife
by BeedleBard394
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so don't be to harsh on me.  It's something that I'm sure we've all thought about, I'm sure.  This is what I think happened when Snape 'passed on'.


**Snape & Lily Afterlife Fanfic.**

It couldn't be described. The feeling was so strange. Dumbledore had always said death should never be feared, and is the next big adventure. Snape wanted to believe this, and hoped Dumbledore's wise words would benefit him once again.

The white mist that had brought Severus here was gradually fading away; leaving him in a place he hadn't seen in years, but remembered as if it were yesterday; remembered her face looking up at him under the canopy of trees that lit her face beautifully, and made her hair burn an even deeper red.

He took a small step forward, the mist continued to roll away. He slowly walked closer to the bed of grass he and Lily had once sat on.

As his feet stepped anxiously across the lawn they met something strange. Snape looked down to see what the object was. It appeared to be a broken branch from one of the trees over head. He thought he should remember why it was there but he didn't; so he continued to walk towards the familiar spot.

The mist rolled and rolled away, revealing more and more of the scenery around him. But he didn't have eyes for any of it but the small patch of grass ahead of him.

As the final roll of smoke disappeared a figure appeared under the canopy of trees, the figure looked, to Snape, like a woman. Could it be her?

The colours shifted and faded into life and the woman's long hair turned a deep red. It was Lily appearing before him.

Snape's heart appeared to skip a beat, that is if it were possible to have a beating heart when his body was so far behind him.

His pace quickened and he came to Lily's side in no time at all. Even though it felt like years, and _had_ been years, since he had last set eyes on her face.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words held back behind his tongue as if afraid to make themselves known.

''Sev?'' she said in a small voice that was just as warm and kind as Snape had remembered it.

He knelt down beside her and she turned slowly to face him. Her eyes glinted, and she smiled softly. Snape had lost all feeling inside him, all he could feel was his heart hammering against his chest desperate to get back to its owner.

''It's been to long'' she said softly.

''Is it really you?'' Snape's voice crept cautiously from his mouth, as he finally found the strength to speak. She slowly began to nod.

''I thought I'd never see you again.'' His voice began to tremble. ''Why are you here? Is this the afterlife?''

''No. This is like a cross over. I'm here to ease you into it.''

Snape smiled weekly and a tear rolled down his cheek.

''I just want you to know...'' Her voice dimmed and she looked up with another smile, ''I just want you to know I chose to greet you.''

''Thank you.''

Lily began to run her hands through the grass.

''I don't know what else to say.'' Snape said.

''Then don't say anything. Just sit here with me for a little while.''

Snape smiled and he joined her in looking into the scenery around them. He hadn't noticed its beauty for more than 20 years, and it was truly spectacular.

They stared at the hills, and the trees for a wonderful lifetime. Lily brushed the hair from her face behind her ear, the sun shone beautifully off her face, and her red hair burnt brightly in the golden light.

Snape heard something walking behind them, when he turned to see what it was his face met the cold snout of doe.

''What's going on? Are you doing this?'' Snape asked intrigued.

''This is your limbo Sev. I don't have any control over it.''

''Oh...'' Snape stared at the doe, and then to Lily, beginning to feel overwhelmed. He could have stayed there for an eternity, in this strange world. But the eternity was broken with Lily's soft voice.

''It's okay. I found it strange when I was crossing over. I had left so much behind.''

''I haven't left anything behind. Everything left me a long time a go.''

The sun that had been shining down on them both suddenly faded away and was replaced with a moon. The stars formed a new beauty on Lily's face; even in the dim light cast upon them by the moon, Lily's face still shone.

''Everything I ever had is dead'' Snape continued. Lily looked into his eyes.

''Death isn't the end, Sev.''

''I know.''

''Come on...''

Snape frowned at her, ''What do you mean?''

''I think its time we go...''

''Go where?''

''...On.''

Lily slowly pushed herself up and walked ahead of him and stood beside the doe. Snape took one last moment to take in the scene before slowly getting up. Lily placed her hand on the doe's head and began stroking it. She looked up at him with a smile, ''Are you ready, Sev?''

Snape stared back at her, ''I haven't been more ready.''

He joined her next to the doe and stared into her face again, as if he'd never see her again, trying to take in every detail of her face; and the eyes... the eyes that never left him, even after she had died.

''How do we get there?'' Snape asked, not taking his eyes off her.

''We just... do.'' she stared at him for a moment before laughing softly. Snape slowly smiled. Something he hadn't done in a while.

After a moment they began to walk; the doe a few steps ahead of them.

The scene around them began to fill with mist again, and a bright light appeared ahead of them.

''Is that it?'' Snape asked, starting to feel a little anxious.

''Yes. But don't be scared, I'll be with you the whole way.''

Snape smiled weakly and looked back to the light. They walked and walked, and the light came closer and closer.

''Yes.'' Lily said suddenly.

''What?'' Snape asked perplexed.

''Yes, Sev. I forgive you.''

Snape was shocked. She had reached inside him and answered the question that had been haunting him for so many years.

''Thank you.''

''You helped keep Harry safe. Whether you wanted to or not...''

Snape forced a smile.

''...He's James's son after all, and I know you two had your differences.''

They walked in silence until they they came to the light. It was very bright, but Severus didn't feel the need to shield his eyes.

''You'll always be my friend, Sev.''

Snape looked into her eyes for the last time, ''Yes. Always.'', and with two steps the light consumed them; and the next adventure began.


End file.
